


Just Jump Out Your Window

by astrokyle



Category: South Park
Genre: Kyle Is ShORt, M/M, Memory Loss, Texting, attempt at comedy, but im just continuing and posting it now, but theres a reason for it, cursing, ill add more as it comes, ooc kenny, the boys are all assholes highkey, wrote the first chapter for this a while ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokyle/pseuds/astrokyle
Summary: Kenny awakens without his memory and the boys are challenged with the task of figuring out how to get it back.Chapter 1 was semi-rewrittenChapter 2 is new ba-byygod i hate myself





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2.3.19: I kinda edited the first chapter, its longer and has a little more information

The boy woke up in bed, a blue bed. A bed with stitches and patches, stains and crumbs. He didn’t recognize this bed.

Next to him, there was an explicit poster on the wall, disgustingly revealing. He felt himself heat up, casting his eyes below to read over the letters scribbled there. _Kenny._

Kenny? Who’s that?

The boy glanced down, catching onto the unpleasant brown color of the carpet, peeling away in alarm as a bright orange danced at the end of his bed. He shivered at the cold breeze brought in with it’s movements.

Whoever thought orange curtains were a good idea were not in their right mind.

He sat up, unfamiliar blonde hair falling over his eyes. He pushed it back, crawling from under the warm blankets to the foot of the bed. The wood of the window was broken, and there was no glass pane to shut out the cold. Outside was just a pitch black sky that brought no light; The only thing illuminating the room came from the cracked door next to his closet.

Where was he?

He glanced around the room. Over his shoulder he noticed a phone, he rolled back over to it, fingers skimming the dusty side table as he picked it up. Bright orange that clothed the broken window ran down his arm, tears and holes running throughout. He rolled the threads of the hole in the seam near his wrist in the tips of his fingers. After a second he let them drop.

Frowning, he turned on the phone, the time read 2:56am. The numbers overlayed a picture of four boys. A redhead, a dark-haired boy, a blonde boy in a parka similar in color to his, and a large kid with brown hair.

Who are these children?

Placing his thumb on the home button, the phone unlocked without a sound.

This was his phone?

He opened the messages app. Kyle, Twitch, and Fatass were the most recent contacts, along with a group chat labeled ‘BigD’d CiltTickers’. _Real mature._ He opted for not opening that one, and instead clicked on the name Kyle.

hello?  He had decided to text.

Five minutes later, spent reading through old conversations, he got a reply, **kenny? it’s 3 n the morbing the fuck do u want?**

im not kenny? 

at least i think i’m not? 

**whag, seriously, u woke mr up for a ioke? a pretty lame one whil your at it?**

no, i’m serious, i just kinda woke up here? i don’t know. 

you were the most recent conversation on this phone, i don’t know what’s happening? 

**if this is sme joke**

it’s not, i really don’t know who i am, or who kenny is, or who you are. 

**oh, jesuzs, your using actual sentences and spellinh, god this is bad, you’re serious.** **okay**

**okay**

**mfjsidneis**

**meet me at strks pong in 10.**

where’s strks pong? 

**fuck**

**just uh jump out your window and wait for me there.**

isnt that dangerous? 

**fffs it’s like two feet off the ground bih**

bih? 

**just jump out your window i’ll be there in five**

So he does, he jumps(shimmies carefully until both feet are planted on the floor before letting go of the sill)out the window. He stares off into darkness, his fingers smoothing over the surface of his phone in his pocket.

A boy a few inches shorter than himself stumbles out in front of him, red curls flopping everywhere, the boy from the phone, ”Kenny? Seriously?”

The boy furrows his eyebrows and scratches at his head, “Why do you sound so angry?”

“You’re joking.”

His eyes crinkle, “no i—“

“You are Kenny. Your jokes up, I don’t know how you expected to continue your little prank once I saw your face.” The boy huffs, his nose turning pink, “Maybe that’s why you did it at 3 in the fucking morning!”

“What joke? Who’s Kenny? I am so lost right now.”

Kyle stares at Kenny, eyes narrowed. The blonde can practically feel him scrutinizing his every move, he looks down at his shoes, heart heavy. What If Kyle didn’t believe him? What if no one believed him? He picks his head back up and sees Kyle’s scowl soften before coming back just as harsh, “Great, just great, you’ve really lost your memories.” His hands fly in the air, “What am I supposed to do about this.”

“You believe me?” Kenny asks, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Oh god,” Kyle eyes widen in horror, his hand reaches for his jacket pocket. “We have got to fix this.”

He puts his phone up to his ear and after a beat of tense silence Kyle seethes, “Starks pond, right now. . . and call fatass” then he mashes his thumb on the end call button and glances at Kenny.

The shorter boy reaches his hand out towards him and Kenny lets it. His gut telling him that everything was going to be okay, that he could trust this person. His chest beating a tick faster, the hand lands on the inside of his elbow. “Come on.” He follows blindly after with his heart feeling much lighter than the start of the night.

 

When they get there it’s empty, no other people around. Tall, white tipped, trees surround a lake, clearing out at the side that they stand. The pack directly on the other side of the water are tight, he would barely be able to walk in between their trunks, but as you wrap around to their side, the trees start to fizzle out. Until there’s no more but the stump a few dozen feet away from where he’s standing now. The leaves that rustle in the wind, the plops of snow that drop down layers of pine when a strong gust picks up, are the only sounds in the area.

The lake itself is iced over, snow covering the majority of the top. It draws his attention more than any other. It looks fluffy and soft, like it’d melt right on the tip of Kenny’s tongue. A lone, beaten up bench the only barrier stopping him from stepping forward and trying.

“So… do you remember anything?” Kenny flinches, gaze snapping from the lake over to Kyle.

Kenny eyebrows draw together, his mind wheeling through empty nothingness. His head thrums with a dull pain. He's already overwhelmed, he can feel his eyes darting around, blinking a thousand times a second like he’s scrolling through untouchable memories. What if he never remembers, what if they give up, and he’s stuck with this unpleasant feeling forever? “N-no, no, i- i cant—“ He’s shaking his head.

He feels a warm hand rest on the side of his neck and a tug on his sleeve, “Calm down, we’ll figure this out.”

With his eyes back in focus, he comes face to face with Kyles green ones, scanning concernedly over him. Latching onto the color, Kenny nods silently and Kyle drops his hands, but stays next to him. He takes in a large breath, “Okay.” He exhales shakily.

After that it’s silent, a thick question of tension hanging over both their heads. They both just saw what happened. Kenny doesn’t remember what he used to be like, but Kyle does, and believes him- that this isn’t him. His head pounds just thinking about it, was he supposed to be loud? Quiet? Mean?

There’s a loud crunch of snow behind them, “Kenny, Kyle?” Kenny turns around and is greeted by another boy from his phone wallpaper. He’s in the same heavy brown coat and bright knitted scarf as the picture. A red and blue hat is fit snugly over his black hair. “Someone please tell me why the fuck I’m at starks pond at three thirty in the morning.”

“Where’s Cartman?”

Cartman? What kind of name is that? Kenny tilts his head at Kyle, but Kyle just shakes his own back gently.

The boy eyes him and Kyle weirdly before awkwardly rebutting, “...how the fuck should I know?”

Kenny pulls a face,  _that was rude_. Quickly, he decides he already is not fond of this guy and his plain black converse.

Red hat pokes his thumb at him, “Is he okay?” Then, shoves his hands back in his coat, breath visible in the cold air.

Kyle scratches the back of his head, red hair following the motion, Kenny trails the movement with his eyes, “eh. . not exactly?”

Beanie boy’s nose crinkles, “Not exactly?” Kyle nods, Kenny’s eyes still train on the way the curls jump, “What does that even mean?”

Shouldn’t Kyle have a hat on in this weather?

“Kennys— uh,” he scratches his head once again, “I think he lost his memories.” He looks up at Stan from where his eyes were engrossed on the snow beneath him, “or something?”

“Lost his memories or something?” The taller boy sighs loudly, eyes blanking, “He’s obviously just pranking you, dude.”

Kennys mouth turns grim, presses together in a tight line. He steps in front of Kyle and looks up at Stan, “I am not pranking him,  _dude_ , whoever the fuck you are, but you obviously don’t seem to care.”

Kenny hears a snicker behind him, and then a weight on his arm, “Down, Kenny.”

Kenny huffs at the obvious dog joke but backs off nonetheless. He watches as Stan’s mouth closes from its previous unhinged state and swallows. He sees his eyes leave him and glance somewhere behind him.

“Alright, so, Kennys lost his memories.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Count:1575  
> Thanks for reading!!  
> Feedback and comments are appreciated <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but here you go

The final boy from his wallpaper arrives four minutes later. The short amount time _painstakingly_ filled with complaints on where ‘Cartman’ was, making the wait feel agonizingly longer.

When he is finally in view Stan, who’s named he learned a few minutes into complaining, has to practically shove his hand into Kyle’s mouth to keep him from waking the whole town. Because, there walks Eric Cartman holding a bag of freshly bought drive-thru, completely dressed, and humming a tune that Kenny physically cannot remember. It left an ache in his temples when he tried. He has a flashy, bright red coat buttoned up until there's only 2 left to be snapped shut, a deep black shirt peeking out from under. Baggy brown pants clothe his legs and there's an unmatching blue and yellow hat, in the similar style to Stan's, falling off his head.

After Kyle peels Stans hand off his face he stomps forward and seethes, “What the _fuck_ are you doing, Fatass?”

“OooOh! Kyles panties are already in a bunch.” The boy laughs, grabbing a fry from his open take-out bag. The smell is cloudy and numbs his sense of smell until his nose feels stuffed, he starts breathing through his mouth. 

Kenny scowls at Cartman, wondering if all his friends are such assholes. Was he an asshole? He hung out with two, and a halfish(okay 3) of them. So wouldn’t that make him an asshole by association?

He hears Kyle exhale loudly too his left and decides to speak up. With a glare and punctuated arm cross he imitates, “OoooH! Cartmans already eating away his insecurities.” His nose situation helps his voice sound whinier than he could've gotten it on his own.

Yep, he was definitely an asshole.

“What’s his problem?”

Kenny cringes at the display he puts on. His mouth open, unchewed food, with the momentum of an angry huff, flying at him. It lands in the starch white snow only a few inches away from the kids even whiter adidas, the yellow grease seeping into the ice. Kenny looks at the remains and feels his stomach turn; It was basically an act of public indecency, _illegally disgusting_. “My problem is that you don’t know how to swallow before you speak.”

As Cartman begins to go red in the face, he hears a soft whisper of clothes behind him, “I could get used to this.”

“No. Stan, we’re changing him back.”

“Your damn right we are, I’m not dealing with a second Kyle.”

As if Cartman's words had struck a chord in his friends minds, they all fell silent. From the corner of his eyes he sees Kyle peek at him oddly. Then, Stan, who was looking at Kyle, pivots to him as well. There’s no doubt in his mind that Cartman isn’t looking too and- Why are they staring? Did he do something wrong? Kenny feels his cheeks heat up against the cold air. He never noticed his left shoe was untied.

“You know what.” Kenny’s head snaps up at the sound of Stan’s voice. “It’s almost 4am and we have school tomorrow. Why don’t we all go home, and we can take Kenny to the hospital after we get out of class.”

“Why not now?”

“Dude, its 4 in the morning.”

“But wouldn’t it be better if we take him sooner rather than later?”

“And let our parents know we snuck out?”

“That’s really what you care about right now!?”

 “Yeah Kyle. That’s really what I care about right now. My dad has been on my ass-”

“ _Our friend lost his memories-_ ”

“We don’t even know that for sure! This could still all be one big-”

“He’s not lying, you even said it yourself! That- is not the Kenny we know.”

“Kyle, can we please just. Can we please just see if his memories come back by the end of the day.”

Their words are turning in the air, warm breaths rushing out in front of them like a stampede. It’s dizzying, hypnotic, the sight sends Kenny’s head in their motions. A sharp ringing in his ears makes it hard for him to continue listening, only pulling in words in can’t piece together. _Always. Stan. Me. Difficult. Care. Kenny._ Through hazy vision he sees Kyle huffing, his chest rising and falling with more sharp breaths. His eyes start getting heavy, everything fading to black against his own will.

Suddenly a hand’s tugging them open, pulling on the inside of his elbow making his mind ring in confusion. He’s moving, his feet tripping over themselves. He blinks rapidly, hoping the action will do something to clear his sight.

“C’mon Ken.”

Blurry red guides him through his haze, he follows the bright color as his eyes comeback in focus, “Where are we going?” he asks.

Kyle looks back at him over his shoulder. Their pace slows down, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think,” he replies, “Everything just went a little fuzzy for a bit.”

The crunch of the snow below them is loud. One, two, three, four steps, “I’m taking you home.”

“To the room with the ugly curtains and… posters on the wall?”

He laughs, “Yeah, the room with the ugly curtains and porn on the wall.”

Kenny wrinkles his nose in disgust but says nothing in reply. Kyle speeds up their pace the slightest amount, holding out his hand when they finally reach the window from earlier. He stares at the pale skin hovering in front of him. What? Does Kyle want a handshake? He reaches his hand out, only to retract it when a muffled laugh scares him back.

Kenny looks up and sees Kyle smiling up at him, holding back his giggles, “Hand me your phone, you idiot.”

Kenny’s heart pangs in his chest, his hand slowly reaching into his pocket, eyes never wavering from the green of Kyles. Kyle’s eyes downcast after only half a second of his staring. He traveled over to the beat of red on his cheeks. If Kenny was cold in his parka, Kyle must be freezing in his light felt jacket.

As soon as his hand retracts with the device in hand Kyle grabs it. “Stop looking at me like that.”

Kenny does so, snapping his attention to his window on the right. Should he give Kyle his jacket? No, then he’d be cold. But he was about to go back inside anyway, he could always just hand it off. How was he suppose to get back in? Did Kyle expect him to the climb through his window?

“I set an alarm on your phone.” The phone is shoved in his direction and he takes it lightly in his hands, “When it goes off, get dressed and meet me right here. Were gonna take you to the hospital after school tomorrow, Okay?”

He nods.

“...Okay, I’ll see you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Count: 1096  
> Thanks for reading!!  
> Feedback and Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
